Wicket Wystri Warrick
|nace = Cerca del 8 ABY, EndorLeland Chee mentions an approximate age for Wicket |muere = |hidep = |especie = Ewok |genero = Masculino |altura = 0,8 metros |peso = 20 kilogramos''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' |pelo = MarrónThe Essential Guide to Characters |ojos = Castaños |piel = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del ImperioWicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaThe Essential Guide to Alien Species *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del LegadoLegacy of the Force: Fury |afiliacion = *Aldea del Árbol Brillante *Alianza para Restaurar la República |maestros = |aprendices = }} Wicket Wystri Warrick fue un ewok varón explorador, guerrero y más tarde Jefe de la Aldea del Árbol Brillante en la luna boscosa de Endor. Siendo el bisnieto de Erpham Warrick, Wicket fue el tercer hijo de Deej y Shodu Warrick, seguido de Weechee y Willy. Fue también el hermano mayor de Winda. Biografía El solitario ewok encontró a una extranjera, proveniente de otro mundo, inconsciente después de sufrir un accidente con un speeder bike. Temerosamente él la punzaba con su lanza y el nervioso explorador fue sorprendido al descubrir que la criatura extranjera no solamente estaba con vida sino que era amistosa también. Los historiadores Galácticos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que esta amistad condujo a una la alianza que ayudó a vencer al Imperio. Wicket llevó a Leia a la aldea Ewok ubicada en lo alto de los árboles de Endor. Aquí, los líderes ewoks se enteraron de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. No paso mucho tiempo para los ewoks ofrecieran su lealtad a la Alianza Rebelde y ayudar a los Rebeldes en lucha en contra del Imperio. Si no hubiese sido por los ewoks los Rebeldes no hubiesen sido capaces de infiltrarse y destruir el complejo Imperial, del Generador del Campo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, ubicado en Endor. Cuando el generador cayó la flota de la Alianza fue capaz de penetrar la superestructura de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte y destruirla. Infancia Wicket W. Warrick, el gran nieto del legendario guerrero ewok Erpham Warrick que había sido un héroe en su época. Cuando niño, Wicket tuvo una infancia feliz en la Villa del Arbol Brillante creciendo con sus padres Deej y Shodu. Él vivía con sus dos hermanos Weechee y Widdle (llamado también Willy) y su pequeña hermana llamada Wista. Cuando la nave de la familia Towani se estrello en Endor, Wicket y su familia ayudaron a los niños humanos Mace y Cindel Towani a encontrar a sus padres que fueron capturados por el malvado Gorax. Wicket y Cindel fueron amigos muy cercanos. Ella comenzó a enseñarle lo básico del lenguaje humano que ella hablaba. Poco después de este suceso, Wicket, Cindel y su familia fueron capturados por los merodeadores del malvado Rey Terak que estaban buscando lo que ellos creían que era una fuente de energía mística. Wicket y Cindel escaparon y fueron a rescatar a los ewoks junto con el explorador humano Noa y su amigo Teek. Wicket siempre estuvo preocupado por crecer. Se molestaba por ser un Wokling y no poder ir, con los viejos ewoks, a cazar y a expediciones. Fue completamente feliz al tener la edad para el Festival de Capuchas donde ganó su propia capucha y no fue considerado más un niño aunque su adolescencia no fue totalmente feliz para el aventurero joven ewok. Incapaz de hacer cosas de “grandes”, Wicket desarrollo íntimas amistades con un grupo de jóvenes: Teebo, Kneesaa, Latara y Malani, cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado evitando su rudo apilamiento sobre él. Por un tiempo, Wicket pensaba seguir el destino de Teebo y se interesó por el conocimiento mágico de los ewoks. Wicket fue pupilo del médico Logray pero no tenía la paciencia y habilidad necesaria para convertirse en un chaman. Cuando Wicket descubrió que Logray continuaba practicando los oscuros rituales arcanos prohibidos habló en contra de este chaman. Logray, en respuesta, expulso a Wicket de todos los rituales ewok. Wicket tuvo una adolescencia difícil siendo un solitario que viajaba con frecuencia más allá de la villa. Fue en uno de estos viajes que encontró y se hizo amigo de la Princesa Leia Organa. La Batalla de Endor Cuando los viejos ewoks estuvieron decidiendo si ayudaban ó no a la Alianza Rebelde, Wicket dio un efusivo discurso que ayudo a convencerlos. Wicket fue el primer ewok que se dio cuenta que los Caminantes Imperiales en Endor podrían ser dañados. El presenció la caída de un AT-ST del peligroso risco Yawari. El le informó esto a los ancianos de la villa como una prueba de que los invasores podían ser derrotados. Después de la victoria en la Batalla de Endor, Chief Chirpa promovió a Wicket al rango de “líder guerrero” con la Princesa Leia presenciando la ceremonia. Durante los tres días siguientes a la Batalla de Endor Wicket estuvo ocupado construyendo un nuevo hogar en los restos de la guarnición Imperial. Este nuevo hogar fue construido con la ayuda de sus amigos, y tenía una elaborada chimenea hecha con la carcasa de la cabeza de un AT-ST. Wicket comenzó a recibir muchos regalos y propuestas de mujeres ewoks después de la Batalla de Endor. El se casó con su novia de la niñez Kneesaa y ambos gobernaron la Villa del Árbol Brillante. Entre bastidores Wicket fue interpretado por Warwick Davis en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi en 1983. El actor de en ese entonces 11 años se involucró con la película luego de que su abuela oyese un anuncio de radio solicitando actores bajos. Cuando la madre de David llamó para averiguar, le dijeron que Lucasfilm ya tenía suficientes actores; sin embargo, cuando ella mencionó que Warwick solo medía 2 pies y 11 pulgadas (89 centímetros), ellos lo reconsideraron como un posible ewok joven. Davis luego se encontró con el productor asistente Pat Carr en Estudios Elstree, donde fue medido para realizarle un traje y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer una audición. Davis comenzó a trabajar en la película en enero de 1982. Originalmente un ewok más, Davis captó la atención de George Lucas debido a los aspectos de su actuación, como su interacción con R2-D2 y su habilidad de sacar su lengua a través de la máscara de ewok. Otra parte de su actuación, inquisitivamente girando su cabeza, fue inspirada por el perro de Davis. Davis fue más tarde llevado a Estados Unidos para los lugares de rodaje. El día en que Kennu Baker debía filmar la escena en que su personaje (originalmente llamado "Wicket") se encuentra con la Princesa Leia por primera vez, Baker se enfermó por comer algo en mal estado, por lo que Davis fue llamado para reemplazarlo. El ewok de Davis eventualmente se convirtió en "Wicket", mientras que Baker se convirtió en "Paploo".[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Evidencia del cambio permanece en el [[Star Wars: El Regreso del Jedi (cómics)|cómic de El Regreso del Jedi]], donde el ewok que roba la moto deslizadora es aún llamado Wicket. La voz final de Wicket en la película, de acuerdo a David, fue realizada por una mujer india americana. Apariciones * *''The Haunted Village'' book * * *''To Save Deej'' book *''Wicket and the Dandelion Warriors: An Ewok Adventure'' * * * * * *''Sun Star Against Shadow Stone'' *''The Shadow Stone: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Haunted Village'' film * *''Wicket's Wagon'' book * * * *''The Red Ghost: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Tales from the Endor Woods'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewok Adventure'' book-and-record *''The Ewoks and the Lost Children'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' book-and-record *''The Ring, the Witch, and the Crystal: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi'' (radio) *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' (novelización juvenil) *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 3'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 4'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Fury'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Return of the Ewok'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Clone troopers are excellent diplomats'' Fuentes *''Return of the Jedi Official Collectors Edition'' * *''Droids\Ewoks'' *''George Lucas: The Creative Impulse'' *''Super Star Wars Return of the Jedi: Official Players Guide'' * * Return of the Jedi|link=|cardname=}} * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' *''The Official Figurine Collection 23'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars ABC'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Ewoks Categoría:Sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Esclavos Categoría:Endorianos Categoría:Exploradores